Smaragdgrüne Augen
by Tschubi-chan
Summary: Subaru trifft jemanden unter einem Kirschbaum und es ist weder Seishirou noch seine tote Schwester Hokuto. Wer könnte es sein? Spielt irgendwann vor den Ereignissen am Ikebukuro Sunshine 60 am Ende des 11.Bandes.


Der Zeitpunkt an dem die Fanfic spielt ist am Ende von X11 angesiedelt, vielleicht ein paar Stunden bevor unser beliebtester Onmyouji versucht Kamui zu helfen

Autor: Tschubi-chan 

e-mail:[][1]Sumeragi@gmx.net or [][2]keiji_izumi@yahoo.com

Rating: G 

Keywords: Shonen-ai, wenn man ganz genau hinschaut, ansonsten brüderliche Gefühle. 

Disclaimer: Subaru and Kamui gehören nicht mir, aber natürlich wünschte ich mir, dass es anders wäre. Wer wünscht sich das denn nicht? Die Guten gehören CLAMP, dafür darf ich guten Wissens behaupten, dass das kleine Mädel nur mir gehört!!!!

Kommentare und Kritiken? Nur her damit! 

Ach ja, bevor ich´s vergesse. Die Lyrics am Ende stammen von Nightwish´s Lied „The Kinslayer"

Der Zeitpunkt der Fanfic, ist am Ende von X11 angesiedelt, vielleicht ein paar Stunden bevor unser (na ja, wohl eher mein!) beliebtester Onmyouji versucht Kamui zu helfen. Ursprünglich war die Geschichte nur als eine Art Portrait gedacht, entwickelte sich dann aber doch irgendwie zu einer zusammenhängenden Kurzgeschichte.

Hope you´ll enjoy it : )

----------------------------------------------------------------

Smaragdgrüne Augen

by Tschubi-chan

Das kleine Mädchen verließ ihren Platz unter dem blühenden Kirschbaum und lief auf den jungen Mann zu, der bereits seit einiger Zeit am anderen Ende des Platzes stand und nichts anderes tat als auf den zu Baum starren. Er war gerade dabei sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden, als sie ihn erreichte. Er schaute sie leicht überrascht an und seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in die ihren- Graublaue- sie waren nicht so wunderschön wie seine, jedoch viel zu wissend für jemanden ihren Alters.

„Wer bist du?" Seine stimme war tonlos, aber nichts desto trotz sanft.

„Du solltest nicht rauchen," sagte sie. „Das ist nicht gut für deine Gesundheit. Hat dir das deine Mutter nicht gesagt?"

Das Mädchen betrachtete ihn neugierig. Er schien verwirrt über ihre Direktheit zu sein.

Sie beobachtete ihn genauer. Er schien Anfang zwanzig zu sein, vielleicht einundzwanzig oder zwei-undzwanzig Jahre alt. Er trug einen langen Mantel, der ihm fast bis zu den Füßen reichte. Unter dem Mantel verbarg sich ein schlanker, nahezu zerbrechlicher Körperbau. Er musste als Kind sehr mädchenhaft gewirkt haben. Er trug Handschuhe. Das war seltsam, da sie niemanden kannte, der Handschuhe im Sommer trug. Jedoch spürte sie, dass er sie nicht aus irgendeiner unbestimmten Laune heraus trug. Die Handschuhe waren schwarz, dieselbe Farbe, die auch sein Haar besaß. 

Sein Gesicht war extrem hübsch, sanft und traurig zugleich. Irgendetwas an seinem Gesicht war seltsam. Sie konnte es erst nicht ausmachen. Als ihr Blick jedoch auf seine Augen fiel, wusste, was sie gespürt hatte. Sie schaute in diese wunderschönen grünen Augen und sah unglaublich viele gemischte Gefühle in ihnen- Hass, Trauer, Verzweiflung, Unschuld und Abweisung. Das Mädchen war schockiert soviel Schmerz in diesen Augen zu finden. Was konnte ihm zugestoßen sein? Sie war sich sicher, dass er etwas sehr Wichtiges verloren haben musste. Sie konnte sich keinen anderen Grund vorstellen, weshalb er so unglücklich war.

Andererseits war sie von diesen Augen fasziniert. Sie spiegelten nicht ihr kleines Gesicht wieder, wie es eigentlich normal gewesen wäre. Tatsächlich sah sie aber ein tiefes, grünes Meer, einen wunderschönen Abgrund, der versuchte sie hinabzuziehen. Sie sah zwei leuchtende Smaragde, die sie daran hinderten wegzusehen. Aber sie sah auch diesen schier unerträglichen Schmerz.

„Daijoubu desu ka?"

Verwirrt über seine plötzliche Stimme, blickte sie auf in sein Gesicht, das von einem Hauch Besorgnis überzogen war. Hatte er schon einmal versucht sie anzusprechen? Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, war sich aber sicher, dass sie seine sanfte Stimme sofort gehört hätte, wenn er es versucht hätte.

„Warum bist du so traurig?" , fragte sie ihn , ohne auf seine Frage einzugehen. 

Er sah überrascht aus, sagte aber nichts. Als sie schon dachte, er würde gar nicht mehr antworten, reagierte er endlich.

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich traurig bin?" 

„Deine Augen verraten es mir. Sie passen nicht zu deinem Gesicht."

„Nani?"

Der Mann war ein wenig schockiert. Er war nicht an kleine Mädchen gewöhnt, die ihm plötzlich sagten, dass seine Augen nicht zu seinem Gesicht passten. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt wütend werden sollte, entschied sich aber doch dagegen. Sie sah bereits nervös genug aus. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie nicht wusste, ob sie ihn verärgert hatte oder nicht.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, aber..." Sie suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Dein Gesicht sieht sehr freundlich und nett aus, aber deine Augen... Ich kann in ihnen soviel Schmerz und Trauer lesen."

Sie hoffte das Richtige gesagt zu haben. Ihn zu verletzen war das Letzte, was sie wollte. Er schien genug Probleme zu haben, auch ohne eine dumme Göre, die ihm sagte, dass seine Augen nicht zum Rest von seinem Gesicht passten."

Der junge Mann zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen , dass er die erste bereits beendet hatte.

„ Wie alt bist du?", fragte er sie plötzlich.

„11 Jahre" , antwortete sie ohne Zögern.

„Wie kommt es", fuhr er fort , „dass sich ein 11-jähriges Mädchen für jemanden wie mich interessiert?"

Nein, er war wirklich nicht böse, dass sie ihm solche Fragen stellte, eher überrascht , dass sie offensichtlich besorgt um ihn war, dass sie, möglicherweise unbewusst, versucht hatte ihm zuhelfen. Er mochte diese Gefühl, ein Gefühl , dass er jahrelang vermisst hatte, nein, dass er seit Jahren von sich gewiesen hatte, aus Angst es könnte ihn noch einmal verletzten.

„Ich weiß nicht." , sagte sie , „ aber ich dachte, dass es seltsam ist, dass ein Mensch so unbeteiligt und gleichzeitig so traurig und voller Schmerz sein kann. Meine Mutter hat mir immer gesagt , dass ich in allen Dingen das Schöne sehen soll und dass ich mich dieser schönen Dinge stets erinnern soll, selbst wenn es mir unmöglich erscheinen sollte, weil ich vielleicht so unglücklich bin. Sieht du sie denn nicht, die schönen Dinge?"

Das Mädchen blickte ihn traurig an, in ihren Augen schimmerten zurückgehaltene Tränen. Sein Schmerz schien auf sie überzugehen und sie wusste selbst nicht warum. Warum lag ihr soviel daran ihn wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden glücklich zu sehen? Sie hatten sich doch vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht einmal gekannt. 

Er war berührt. Ihre Worte hatten tief in ihm etwas wachgerufen, dass er verloren geglaubt hatte.

„Nicht mehr, aber ich habe sie einst gesehen. Ich habe sie jeden Tag gesehen, als ich in das Gesicht von..." Er seufzte. „Jetzt sind sie weg."

„Was ist passiert?"

Als sie sah, dass er darauf nicht antworten würde, fragte sie:

„Aber gibt es denn niemanden , der es wert ist die schönen Dinge zu sehen und sich ihrer zu erinnern?"

Sie blickte ihn durchdringend an und versuchte verzweifelt irgend eine Art von Hoffnung in seinen grünen Augen zu entdecken. Sie sollte nicht enttäuscht werden.

Plötzlich verstand der junge Mann. Vor seinen Augen konnte er das Gesicht einer anderen Person sehen, die er nur zu gut kannte, die sein Spiegelbild hätte sein können. Jemand, der seinen Schmerz verstehen konnte, weil er nahezu dasselbe hatte durchmachen müssen, jemand den er sehr mochte, jemand, der versucht hatte ihm zu helfen, obwohl dasfür ihn selbst bedeutet hatte, sich seiner eigenen Hölle zu erinnern, jemand, den er nicht länger verletzen wollte, jemand, der ihn dazu brachte sich der schönen Dinge zu erinnern, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit. Er erkannte, dass er ihn nicht länger abweisen konnte. Warum war ihm das nicht eher bewusst geworden?

'Violette Augen', dachte er und musste lächeln.

Zum ersten Mal nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit lächelte Subaru. Oh, es war ein winziges Lächeln in dem so viel Schmerz geschrieben stand, aber es war echt, so echt, wie seine Hände, die er auf die zerbrechlichen Schultern legte und die sie zwangen direkt in seine wunderschönen Augen zu blicken.

Für einen Moment sah er sie einfach nur stumm an. Dann sagte er sanft: 

„Doch, es gibt jemanden, der es wert ist sich zu erinnern, der es wert ist zu leben,... der es wert ist immer weiterzukämpfen."

Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber seine smaragdgrünen Augen schienen weniger traurig zu sein , weniger verloren.

„Ich glaube, ich muss dir danken. Du hast mich an etwas erinnert, dass ich beinahe vergessen, nein, etwas, dass ich beinahe übersehen hätte."

Nach einer kurzen Pause, lächelte er noch einmal und sagte: „Ich muss jetzt gehen. Doumo arigatou." Er begann zurück zur Straße zu laufen.

„Warte! Wie ist dein Name?"

Er drehte sich ein letztes Mal zu ihr um. Sanft sagte er:

„Du kannst mich Subaru nennen. Subaru Sumeragi."

Sie war ein wenig überrascht. Sie hatte bereits vom Oberhaupt des Sumeragi-Clans gehört, hatte aber nicht erwartet, dass er noch so jung und verletzbar war, so nett. Als sie aufsah, um ihm wenigstens noch ihren Namen sagen zu können, war er verschwunden. Der einzige Beweis, dass er überhaupt hier gewesen war, waren die beiden Zigarettenstummel vor ihr.

Sie lief zu dem Kirschbaum zurück. Ein zartes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie zu dem Baum hinaufblickte und sagte:

„Vielleicht sollte ich Onkel Seishirou erzählen, wen ich heute getroffen habe."

·fin—

**_Some wounds never heal_**

**_Some tears never will_**

**_Dry for the unkind_**

**_Cry for mankind_**

**_Even the dead cry_**

**_Their only comfort_**

**_Kill your friend. I don't care_**

**_Orchid kids, blinded stare_**

**_ _**

**_Need to understand_**

**_No need to forgive_**

**_No truth no sense left to be followed_**

**_ _**

**_Facing this unbearable fear _**

**_like meeting an old friend_**

**_ _**

**_Time to die, poor mates._**

**_You made me what I am. _**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Daijoubu desu ka?"- „Bist du in Ordnung?" oder „Alles OK?"

„Nani?"- „Was?" oder „Wie bitte?"

„Doumo arigatou"- „Vielen Dank"

Ich weiß, dass Seishirou keine Nichte hat, weil er als Sakurazukamori alle seine Verwandten töten musste, aber diese Geschichte ist ja auch nur als reine Spekulation gedacht.

© Orginalversion am 10.11.1999

überarbeitet am 01.09.2000

englische Version, die ihr auch auf meiner Profilseite findet am 27.08.2000 (und bitte keine Flames, weil ich das Ganze nicht wortwörtlich ins Englische übersetz habe!)

   [1]: mailto:Sumeragi@gmx.net
   [2]: mailto:keiji_izumi@yahoo.com



End file.
